


First Month

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First period for their little girl, M/M, Signe and Amy to the rescue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: When Dark and Anti hear Annalise yell "I'm bleeding!", they were expecting her to be injured, but they soon learn that they're going to need Amy and Signe to explain some things to their young daughter.





	First Month

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea I came up with a while ago and finally decided to write it.

It was a warm, lazy Saturday afternoon. Dark was sitting on the couch while reading a book with one hand and using the other to play with Anti’s hair while the Virus laid in his lap, lightly dozing off. 

“Papa!” Annalise called from the bathroom. 

“Yes, princess?” Dark asked, not looking away from his book and Anti groaned a little as he slowly blinked open his eyes. 

“I’m bleeding!” 

“Fucking!” Anti yelled and flailed in shock, falling off of the couch. Dark quickly threw his book down and got up, running to the bathroom. Anti stumbled as he went to his feet and well and followed Dark. The two men ran into the bathroom, Anti dug out the first-aid kit while Dark went to Annalise and checked her over. 

“Where are you bleeding?” Dark asked when he didn’t see any blood. Annalise looked at the ground and her cheeks turned pink. 

“There.” Annalise spoke softly and pointed at her crotch. 

“Is this a band-aid problem or a gauze problem?” Anti asked, searching through the first-aid kit. 

“It’s a biological problem.” Dark said. 

“What does that-oh!” Anti yelled and dropped the kit. “Oh shit! What do we do!? We don’t have anything! She’s only twelve!” 

“Am I gonna die?” Annalise asked, tears forming in her eyes. 

“No, no, no.” Dark repeated the word and waved his hand in front of him. “It’s just something that, uh…” Dark found himself speechless, he knew the mechanics to what was happening but he wasn’t able to talk about it with his daughter. 

“Anna, honey, I’m going to get you some fresh underwear and then you’re going to fold up some toilet paper and put in there and we’re going to go on a trip to see your Aunts.” Anti grabbed Dark’s arm and lead him out of the bathroom. “I have no idea what that fuck I’m doing.” Anti said as they went to Annalise’s bedroom. 

“I had honestly made myself believe that wouldn’t happen since she’s a virus.” Dark leaned against the doorframe while Anti opened the top dresser drawer. 

“If I’m able to get people pregnant, then she’s able to get-” 

“Please don’t let me know that there is a possibility of us being grandparents.” Dark rubbed his face, feeling Anti’s shoulder brush him as he passed. 

“We could still be grandparents even if she wasn’t able to get pregnant, we adopted her, what’s to stop her from doing the same?” Anti said while the two went back to the bathroom. 

“Can you just let me have my fantasy of Annalise staying young forever?” Dark sighed while Anti handed Annalise the underwear and closed the bathroom door. 

“She’s not going to become old and gray if that’s what you’re thinking.” Anti chuckled. 

“She turns thirteen in a month. She’s about to have ‘teen’ in her age.” Dark groaned. 

“I’m ready...I think.” Annalise said, stepping out of the bathroom and awkwardly shifting on her feet. 

“And the panic’s back!” Anti took Annalise’s and Dark’s hands and they glitched out of the house. “Gross!” He yelled when they popped in on Jack and Signe on the couch together. Jack let out a yell and fell off of the couch. 

“I don’t appreciate that both of you can’t stay on furniture.” Dark grumbled. 

“I get that you’re trying for a kid, but on the couch?” Anti put a hand to his chest. 

“Oh, fuck you too.” Jack grunted. 

“Hi, Annalise.” Signe greeted, smoothing her hair back down before getting up. “How are you?”

“Bleeding.” Annalise bluntly answered. 

“Are you hurt...oh.” Signe held out the last word when she saw the looks on Dark’s and Anti’s faces. 

“Why are we ‘oh’ing?” Jack asked as he finally stood up.

“Lady things, Sean.” Signe said. 

“Oh.” Jack found himself saying. 

“I’ll be right back.” Anti said before glitching away. 

“Did you really bring your daughter here because she’s on her period?” Jack chuckled.

“We just want the information to come from someone who understands personally.” Dark stated.  

“-mean you can just take us…” Mark stopped the sentence he had been saying when he and Amy appeared in the room as well with Anti. “Dick.” Mark huffed. 

“What’s going on?” Amy asked. 

“Annalise is on her period and Anti and Dark are clueless.” Signe answered. 

“Not clueless, just-”

“Clueless.” Amy cut Dark off with a hand before going over to Annalise. 

“Isn’t my wife just the best?” Mark chuckled as Amy and Signe lead a very red-faced Annalise out of the room.  

“Where’s Jason?” Jack asked, stopping Dark short of slapping Mark. 

“He’s at a friend’s house.” Mark said. “And are we seriously here because you two couldn’t talk to your daughter about her period?” 

“I panicked!” Anti admitted. 

“I would have never guessed.” Jack scoffed.

“Shut it, couch-fucker.” Anti placed his hands on his hips.

“Like you have any room to judge.” Jack ended up mimicking Anti’s pose. “I bet you and Dark have fucked on every piece of furniture in your house.” 

“At least I’ll admit to that.” 

“Then why are you-”

“I’m a little shit, did you forget that!?” 

“How could I!?” 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Mark stepped between the two. 

“You’re a little shit too!” Anti said. 

“I ain’t little!” Jack huffed.

“Dark, help me out, here.” Mark said, not looking comfortable in his position anymore. 

“I’m having fun.” Dark chuckled. 

“I swear to God, if you’re getting aroused, I-” Mark found himself laughing when Anti and Jack started. 

“I mean, if you’re wanting to have some fun, Jacky, we could-”

“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence.” Jack warned, pointing a finger towards Anti. 

“I’m just gonna walk away before this gets even weirder.” Mark said as he moved away from Anti, not trusting the virus.

“There are some sweets on the kitchen table, help yourself to some while we talk with your dads.” Signe said to Annalise as they returned to the living room. 

“Fucking, sweet!” Annalise yelled before taking off. 

“Language!” Dark called after her. “I blame you.” He added to Anti when Annalise was gone. 

“Here.” Amy handed Dark a box. 

“What are-”

“Pads.” Amy and Signe answered together. 

“We told her about tampons, but I don’t think she’s ready for those yet.” Amy said. 

“She literally yelped when we explained how they work.” Signe added. 

“Have you told her anything about sex?” Amy asked. 

“And making jokes does not count.” Signe looked at Anti when she said that. 

“Well...we...uh…” Anti scratched the back of his head. 

“We don’t need to discuss something she’s not going to partake in.” Dark stated. 

“And I thought you were the smart Iplier ego.” Amy scoffed. 

“I am a centuries-old-”

“Pain in the ass that won’t have the talk with his daughter.” Amy flicked Dark’s nose and Mark quickly grabbed his wife and moved her away when Dark gave the woman a glare. Dark just took in a deep breath before speaking in a calm tone. 

“Thank you for your help, both of you. Will we be seeing you and Jason for Easter this year?” Dark asked. 

“I wanna see Signe fatter by then.” Anti said with a wink towards Jack. 

“Maybe then you’ll explain to Annalise how they happened.” Signe winked back. 

“Why would Aunt Signe be fatter?” Annalise asked as she walked back in, a lollipop in her mouth and making her words slur a little. 

“Well, it’s time to go.” Dark took Annalise’s hand, wrapped the other around Anti’s waist, the corner of the box poking him a little, and the three disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

“How are we getting home!?” Mark yelled. 


End file.
